Legend of Zelda:4 Petites histoires
by Saphyara
Summary: Voici des petites histoires avec Midona et Link ou d'autres personnage de legend of zelda.
1. Dans la forêt de Fironne

Dans la forêt de Fironne, un jeune homme, les cheveux blonds aux yeux bleu, tout de vert vêtu, était assis sur une pierre et mangeai. Pas très loin de lui, son cheval de toujours, broutaient tranquillement. Soudain, l'ombre du jeune garçon trembla avant de se décoller du sol et prendre l'apparence d'une drôle de créature humanoïde portants un masque. Ce masque lui cachait un œil. L'autre était parfaitement visible et son oeil rouge sur fond jaune fixait le jeune garçon. La créature avait une chevelure rousse rattachée en queue de cheval dans son dos et qui descendait jusqu'au épaules. Son corps noir et blanc portait des inscriptions bleues luisant sur sa partie noire.

« Tu ne mange pas Midona ? » Demanda le jeune garçon qui avait maintenant l'habitude des apparitions soudaines de son ami.

La dénommer Midona fit une grimace de dégoût tandis que les yeux bleus du garçon la fixaient.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais manger ses horreurs du monde de la lumière ? Répliqua la créature avec dédain.

-Ce n'était pas ma question. Fit remarquer le jeune garçon les yeux pétillant d'amusement. Je t'ais demandé si tu voulais manger. Pas de manger ce que je suis entrain d'avaler. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partager mon repas avec toi ? » Demanda le jeune garçon.

Midona ouvrit des yeux ronds d'étonnement, peu habituer à ce genre de blague de son compagnon. Celui-ci devant sa mine étonner éclata d'un rire cristallin qui résonna dans la forêt avant de redoubler lorsqu'un cri retentit.

« Abrutit ! »


	2. Je toque?

Dans la citadelle d'Hyrule, plus précisément dans son château qui était sous la pluie. Au dernier étage de celui-ci, Midona et Link observait la grande porte qui devait les conduire à Ganondorf.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Demanda Link.  
-Bah on n'entre. Répondis Midona avant de répliquer avec amusement. Ah moins que le héros est trop peur de continuer?  
-Je toque alors? » Demanda Link.

Midona le regarda quelque instant ahuris.

« Le dernier monstre que l'on a tuer ta frapper trop fort sur la tête ou quoi? De toute façon il sait déjà qu'on arrive alors ça ne serrent a rien de toquer. Fit remarquer Midona.  
-Bon, mais si je toque sa change rien non plus de toute façon. Ajouta Link.  
-Je pense que Ganondorf sans fiche de la politesse. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de toquer, d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu voulais toquer. Dans ton village ils étaient dure avec la politesse ou quoi? Demanda Midona.

Midona regarda Link avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir la porte sans plus de cérémonie avec sa main orange. La porte claqua violemment et tous les deux rentrèrent et furent étonner par le vent qui les ébouriffa. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Là Ganondorf les attendais le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux amies se mirent en position de combats.

« Eh bien vous avez une drôle de façon d'ouvrir les portes, elle ne vous avait rien faits. On ne vous a donc pas appris la politesse? » Demanda Le seigneur du mal avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Malheureusement pour lui qui s'attendait a qu'ils le prennent mal, puisque il n'avait pas entendu la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant de rentrer, se fut une tout autre réaction qu'eurent ses deux ennemis.

« Tu vois, quand je te disais qu'il fallait toquer. Fit remarquer Link devant le regard ahuri de Ganondorf.  
-Oh ça va! répliqua celle-ci.  
-Tu n'as vraiment aucune politesse pour une princesse. Ajouta Link.  
-Alors comme ça monsieur fait des rimes. Se moqua Midona.  
-Vous avez finis oui? » Demanda Ganondorf qui commençait à s'énerver.  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avant de se remettre en position de combats. Ganondorf allait enfin pouvoirs faire son discours.


	3. Un facteur des plus bizarre

« Hé oh ! Monsieur Link. » Fit une voix qui retenti au loin.

Arrêtant brusquement son cheval, le jeune homme regarda en direction de la voix qui l'avaient interpellé.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Midona à son oreille.

Le jeune garçon ne pus lu répondre car il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse. Un homme des plus originale se dirigeait vers eux. Habiller avec un tee-shirt et un short blanc et un chapeau rouge malgré que l'on soit en hiver l'homme était plein de sueur. Alors qu'il courait à pleine vitesse vers lui, il tomba par terre.

« Nous avons plusieurs solution :

On s'enfuit en hurlant de l'autre sens et on va prévenir la police.

Tu continue t'as route comme si de rien n'étais.

Tu le tues avec une flèche et on n'en parle plus.

Tu as le choix. Lui dit Midona.

-On pourrait l'attendre, il a l'air de vouloir quelque chose et en plus il connaît mon nom. Répondis Link.

-Justement ! C'est sa le problème. Il te connaît et toi pas. Fait comme tu veux mais moi ce genre de personne je les fuit ! S'exclama Midona.

-De tout façon il arrive. Ajouta Link alors que l'homme le rejoignait.

Celui-ci inspiras puis expiras avant d'adresser la parole a Link.

« Je…vous…trouve enfin ! S'exclama-t-il après quelque instant. Je…suis…le facteur…et j'ai…une lettre…pour vous ! » Dit celui-ci en lui tendant une lettre.

Link resta quelque instant étonner. Avec les conseils de Midona de s'enfuir en hurlant (ce qui était bizarre pour le héro des déesses de s'enfuir devant le facteur.) il avait cru pendant quelque instant que la personne qui arrivait était psychopathe. Bon respirons ce n'étais que le facteur. Link lui pris la lettre que lui tendait celui-ci et le facteur partit en courant de l'autres sens.

« Link…rassure moi…c'est pas Zelda qui a engager cette idiot ? demanda Midona en apparaissant.

-Aucune idée. » Répondis Link en regardants le facteur courir.


	4. Dans le silence du temple de l'eau

Dans le temple de l'eau tout semblais clame. L'eau coulait paisiblement et les bruits des gouttes qui tombaient du plafond étaient les seuls à briser le silence. Dans ce temple, des milliers de monstres se terraient et l'eau avais envahis presque tout les recoins du temple. Normale puisqu'il était au fond du lac des zora. Pourtant malgré cela, deux personne s'était infiltrer a l'intérieur et l'un deux brisa violement le silence qui régnait.

« Ahhhhh !

-Qu'est qui t'arrives encore Link ? Demanda Midona en se tournant vers celui-ci.

-Euh rien, j'ai été surpris par un monstre mais maintenant il est mort. Dit Link en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêner.

-Tu a hurlé juste pour ça ? Demanda Midona. Ah moins que tu es peur des monstres ? demanda malicieusement Midona.

-N'importe quoi ! Lui répondit Link. Si j'avais peur je ne serais pas là.

-Mais oui c'est ça. Kss kss kss. » Rigola Midona.

Link leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer d'avancer dans l'immense temple de l'eau. Celui-ci replongea dans le silence jusqu'à ce que, de nouveau, les nouveaux venus perturbent celui-ci.

« Ahhh !

-Qu'est qui ce passe Midona ? Demanda Link en se tournant vers elle.

-La…la...la ! Bégaya Midona.

-Où ça ? demanda Link en regardant ou le doigt de Midona pointait.

Fronçant les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien Link se demanda pendant quelque instant si son ami n'était pas victime d'une hallucination.

« Je…ne vois rien. Fit remarquer Link.

-Mais si ! Là une énorme araignée! » S'exclama Midona.

Link regarda perplexe le mur s'attendant a voir une des araignée géantes qu'ils avaient vu jusque la. (Devant laquelle il avait trouvé Midona plus pale.). Alors qu'il avait sortit son épée, il aperçut enfin ladite araignée. Cette énorme araignée devait au moins mesuré quelque centimètre au plus. Il regarda Midona quelque instant étonnez pendant que celle-ci hurlait.

« Ecrase la, écrase la vite !

-Ce n'est qu'une petite araignée…Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

-Justement les petites araignées sont les pires. Elles vous tombent dessus d'un coup sans que on s'y attende ! Dit Midona.

-Dis moi Midona…N'aurais tu pas peur des araignées par hasard ? Demanda Link les yeux pétillant d'amusement. C'est sur qu'à coter des monstrueux monstre qu'on trouve ici, cette petite araignée est de loin la plus effrayante. »

Midona qui avait enfin finit par arrêter d'hurler a cause de la remarque de son ami jeta un regard hautin a Link avant de relever la tête et de commencer a partir.

« Tu croit vraiment que j'ai peur des araignée. Pff n'importe quoi. Fit celle-ci. Allez viens on assez perdu de temps. Répliqua Midona.

-Bien sur madame mais avant permettez moi de vous offrir se noble cadeau. » Dit Link.

Midona, surprise se retourna et se remis à hurler devant la chose qu'avait Link tenais dans ses mains.

« Lâche la ! Lâche la ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Midona s'arrêta d'hurler en voyant le héros des déesses plier de rire devant elle. Elle se mit à rougir de honte avant d'attraper le jeune homme et de le pousser vers la pièce suivant.

« Tu est un véritable idiot. Fit Midona.

-C'est idiot la peur…et c'est dure a surmonter ! » Fit Link en souriant.

Midona leva les yeux au ciel et le calme revint sur le temple et cette fois pour un petit bout de temps.


End file.
